Righting his Sensei's Wrongs
by YeetBi
Summary: Naruto was young when it happened. He met his sensei and learned things he shouldn't have. Now he's on a journey to right the wrongs of his sensei's past. Strong!Naruto Smart!Naruto OP!Naruto


**I do not own Naruto.**

It was a truly uneventful day for Naruto, he hadn't even pulled off a prank yet. He was starting to get bored though, and being bored was no good. Seeing as he was going to enroll in the shinobi academy soon, he figured he should go train in the forest. It wasn't much but it was all he had. He didn't even know what he needed to work on. He started off with a round of throwing rocks, he didn't have kunai or shuriken so he could only do the next best thing. As the day went by, he continued 'training' himself. He heard a strange sound from behind him, a sound like a warping of the air. His eyes widened as a figure appeared swirling into the wooded area. The figure was a likely late 20's early 30's male with a strange scar on the right side of his face, strange white hair, wearing a purple mantle with black pants and sandals. He was carrying a large fan in one hand and a strange jar in the other. His eyes were a miss-matching purple-red combination with the purple taking over his sclera and the red having comma like marks. He seemed to be missing the right arm of his purple cloak and was dripping blood from his mouth. He looked over at Naruto and blinked. The man's eyes widened and he spoke up.

"Naruto?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh... yeah?" Naruto wasn't sure who this was but he looked to have been in a battle, which put Naruto on edge since he was in a ninja village.

"I... Where am I?" The man coughed and looked at Naruto, searching for some kind of sign of genjutsu.

"Konohagakure. Sir you look like you need help, I can take you to the Hokage if you do." Naruto was really suspicious of this man who simply appeared. The Hokage would know what to do.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Uchiha Obito. I'm supposed to be dead." The man, Obito, coughed again, heavier this time. "I'm still recovering as you can see."

"Wait... supposed to be dead?!" Naruto wasn't sure if this guy was sane let alone safe.

"Yeah, turns out Madara is more than just power hungry." Obito was moving into a sitting position.

"Madara?" Naruto had never heard of Madara, but maybe the Hokage did. Naruto still was weighing his options whether to stay or get help.

"Mhm. Listen kid, don't go around the Hokage okay, I'm an S-rank ninja and if he found out I was found by a kid, he'd be so pissed." Obito was staring at Naruto, waiting for him to take the bait.

"And what do I get out of it. If I tell Gramps that I found an S-rank ninja, I could get a one-way ticket to the top." Naruto was kind of excited at the prospect. He found an S-rank ninja without even trying! His ego seemed to outweigh his logic in this situation.

"I'll tell you what, if you keep this a secret, I'll train you." Obito really needed this to work, he wasn't sure how he even got to the past, but he knew that if he was exposed, things would go sideways. If that happened, the world wouldn't be ready. Not for what past him had planned.

"Really?! Deal!" Naruto was ecstatic, training from an S-rank ninja! All he had to do was not tell Gramps. Easiest way to get training he could have ever hoped for.

"Before we start training, I need to give you something, it'll help with what I'm going to teach you." Obito opened the jar and grabbed two eyeballs.

"Ew! What are you gonna do?!"

"They're sharingan, so you can train better."

"Sha- what now?" Obito stared at Naruto with a look of surprise. Clearly Naruto was not well versed with the village he lived in.

"The sharingan, from the Uchiha clan."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, it allows you to copy any thing you see, including jutsu."

"HELL YEAH!"

Obito sighed and knocked Naruto out with a genjutsu to preform the eye exchange and laughed at the irony. Naruto was getting his future rivals eyes before his rival even had them. Sasuke would be so mad if he had still been alive. Technically he is, but this is the past and things like this are once in a lifetime, so Obito enjoyed it. Obito coughed again but this time he coughed up blood. "I don't know how much time I have left, but if I train Naruto, he could fix the wrongs I've done. If only I had listened to what Kakashi said..." He healed Naruto's eyes and woke him up. Naruto groggily opened his eyes and looked at the world around him.

"Woah... that's different." Naruto looked over at Obito, who simply nodded and made a gesture to get up. "What's first sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Let's start with the basics." Obito looked at Naruto, the future of the whole world. He looked at Naruto's mismatched eyes of sharingan and Sasuke's six paths rinnegan. Obito smiled and started his training knowing that even if he died, someone would carry out the actions that would save the world.  
Obito died from some internal injury two years later and Naruto mourned, but he also had many things to do. Obito had told him of what happened to his world. He told him how with the combined forces of Madara, Obito, And a Black Zetsu Controlled Kakashi, the most powerful of the ninja fell. After the ocular powers had been harvested from Sasuke, Madara had fallen pray to the sweet talking Black Zetsu, who was attempting to sabotage Madara, and threw Obito through the ringer. As Obito warped away with the stolen eyes from Sasuke, he saw Black Zetsu kill Madara and then something had happened. He felt a strange pulling sensation and found himself in the past. He shared all of his knowledge and many a jutsu with Naruto, and made him promise him one thing.

"Please Naruto... do the thing I couldn't. Fix the world. _Right your sensei's wrongs._"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I sure did. This was an interesting concept given to me by my roommate so I tried it out. If you readers want, I'll make a second chapter. Thanks for reading! ~YeetBi**


End file.
